De Emmett McCarty a Emmett Cullen
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Como vivió sus últimos días como humano Emmett? Como reaccionó al despertar como vampiro? Que sucedió con su família humana?
1. Día 4 AT

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos del protagonista, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva,**_** son conversaciones lejanas.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Emmett.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

DÍA 4 A.T. (Antes de la transformación.)

Como un día más, mis hermanos y yo salimos de casa y nos fuimos hacia el trabajo. En ocasiones, el trabajo era duro, ya que nos ocupaba la mayor parte del día, pero algunas de las labores que realizaba, me había permitido desarrollar mis músculos, lo cual me había ayudado a encontrar un segundo empleo, como constructor, aunque nadie en mi familia sabía de la existencia de ese segundo trabajo. Todos creían que desaparecía por las tardes para encontrarme con alguna mujer, pero no era así. Bueno, tal vez si.

- Señor McCarty. – dijo la dulce y seductora voz de la hija del jefe, que también era la que se encargaba de todo el papeleo.

- Alicia. – dije a modo de saludo.

- Señorita McLane. – me corrigió con su tonito de superioridad, como de costumbre, a forma de recordatorio. Como si pudiera olvidar que la hija mimada del jefe.

- Discúlpeme. Señorita McLane, que se le ofrece? – dije mirando los papeles que llevaba en la mano, obligándome a mi mismo a no pensar en lo bien que le quedaba el vestido que llevaba ese día.

- Le traigo unos papeles que debe firmar.

- Ahora? – dije sorprendido, dejando la caja que llevaba en las manos en el suelo. Estábamos en medio de un edificio que estaba a medio construir.

- Si. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, a diferencia de otros. – dijo con su chulería habitual, empezando a caminar hacia una madera que hacía las funciones de mesa.

Colocó unos seis papeles sobre la madera, que en un futuro sería una puerta, y dejó una pluma al lado de uno de los papeles. Firmé en los lugares en que me iba indicando y le devolví la pluma, rozando ligeramente su mano. Me encantó el tacto de su piel. Era suave y delicado, mientras que mis manos eran bastas y ásperas, fruto de años de trabajo como carbonero.

Recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada, hasta encontrarme con sus sonrojadas mejillas. No pude evitar sonreír al verla tan vulnerable.

- Gracias. Adiós. – dijo con rapidez antes de marcharse a toda prisa, esquivando las cajas y ladrillos que encontraba en su camino.

Ella había sido la principal razón de que me presentara para ese trabajo. Desde que una noche la vi en la ciudad, estando yo con mis hermanos y mi mejor amigo. Fue este último quien me dijo que la chica era la hija adoptiva de Klauss McLane, dueño de media ciudad.

No es que fuera una mujer delgada, como la mayoría, pero ardía en deseos de tener ese hermoso cuerpo entre mis manos. Su cabello castaño, largo, aunque recogido en un moño, brillaba en reflejos rojizos bajos los rayos del sol. Y sus ojos azules grisáceos… me volvían loco.

- Vamos, Emmett. Este edifico no va a construirse solo! – gritó mi mejor amigo Charles, desde un piso superior al que estaba yo.

Aparté la vista del lugar por el que se había marchado la preciosa señorita McLane y volví al trabajo, cargando varia cajas de un lado al otro, hasta que terminé mi jornada.

Charles y yo fuimos a cambiarnos, como el resto de nuestros compañeros, y nos fuimos directamente hacia un restaurante cercano a la casa de mi amigo, como hacíamos todas las tardes después del trabajo.

- Mira, esas chicas no dejan de mirarte. – dijo Charles, señalando con disimulo a una mesa en la que habían cuatro chicas cenando. Reconocí a una de ellas al momento. – De que se reirán tanto?

- Probablemente, de nosotros. – dije bebiéndome de un trago lo que me quedaba en la copa. – Una de las que están en el medio es Alicia McLane.

- Que? Quien? La del pelo suelto? – exclamó demasiado alto. – Esta como un tren. Se la ve guapa sonriendo.

- Ella siempre está guapa. – murmuré. – voy al servicio. – me levanté y abandoné a mi amigo en la barra, mirándome con la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

Fui hacia los servicios, aunque no tenía ninguna necesidad de ir. Solo quería alejarme de Alicia y sus amigas. No quería ser el blanco de sus bromas y burlas de niñas ricas. Solo quería pensar en ella como la mujer que lograba que el mundo desapareciera de mi vista. Solo existía ella.

_- Vienes Alicia? – dijo la voz de una muchacha desde el otro lado de la pared._

_- Dadme un _minuto_. – dijo la voz de mi amada Alicia._

Empecé a sentir que me dominaba una sensación hasta entonces desconocida para mí. Me temblaban hasta las rodillas de los nervios, y no lograba abrir la puerta de los servicios.

Quería volver con Charles antes de que ella saliera, pero lo que conseguí fue todo lo contrario. Cuando al fin conseguí abrir la puerta, salí a toda prisa, pero no pude avanzar. Choqué contra algo, que terminó cayendo al suelo.

- Perdóneme señorita… - me quedé bloqueado al ver de quien se trataba. Le tendí mi mano con la intención de ayudarla a levantarse, pero me pegó en la mano y se levantó sola.

- Es usted un idiota! – exclamó arreglándose el pelo con las manos.

- Perdón? – "lo que me faltaba por oír." – no soy yo el que se ha abalanzado sobre usted! – respondí. No permitía que nadie me tratara como si fuera basura. Yo era tan persona como ella.

- Eres un impertinente, McCarty.

- Y usted una presumida. – dije mientras se pasaba las manos por la falda, intentando alisarla.

- Imbécil.

- Prepotente.

- Muerto de hambre. – dijo alzando la mano.

- No voy a permitir que me siga hablando así. – dije sujetándola por la muñeca, impidiendo que me golpeara, que era lo que había pretendido.

En esos momentos, la tenía a pocos centímetros de mí, y no pude evitarlo. Solté su brazo y la sujeté por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Respiraba agitadamente, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Llevé una de mis manos a su mejilla y mis labios a los suyos.

Me sorprendió que no me apartara de ella con un empujón, por lo que me animé y me permití el lujo de bajar mi mano hasta su trasero, mientras nuestros labios se movían al mismo compás. Me quedé alucinado cuando sentí el tacto de su lengua rozar mis labios, intentando abrirse paso.

Había imaginado tantas veces ese momento, que me pareció estar soñando despierto, como de costumbre. Pero eso no era un sueño, estaba sucediendo de verdad.

- Aquí no. – dijo en un susurro, con la respiración agitada, juntando su frente a la mía, mientras acariciaba mi nuca con una de sus manos, jugando con mi pelo.

- De acuerdo. – dije, aunque lo que deseaba decir era 'cuando y donde.'

- No quieres que continuemos esto en otro lugar? – siguió susurrando, pegando aun mas su cuerpo al mío, si ello fuera posible.

- Lo deseo, pero no quiero que se sienta presionada. Quiero que sea usted quien dé el siguiente paso.

- A media noche, en las oficinas de la obra. – dijo antes de darme un último beso y marcharse corriendo.

"Madre mía. Pero que es lo que ha pasado? Aun no me lo creo."

Dejé que pasarán unos minutos antes de volver, con mi amigo, que ya se estaba tomando su tercera copa. Me bebí lo que le quedaba en el vaso, pagué y salí del restaurante.

- Pero que es lo que te pasa? – dijo mi amigo, corriendo hasta llegar a mi lado. – eso es carmín?

- Qué? No, no. – dije limpiándome la boca con el puño. – Estoy cansado. Solo quiero irme a dormir.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, Charles. – dije deteniéndome ante la puerta de su casa. – te recuerdo que yo tengo dos empleos. – dije empleando un tono que nunca había usado con él, y me sentí fatal al hacerlo. – Perdóname amigo. Es que estoy bastante cansado.

- No pasa nada. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo. – dijo abriendo la puerta.

En cuanto entró en su casa, yo me fui directamente a la mía. Todos se me quedaron mirando con sorpresa, ya que normalmente no solía llegar tan temprano a casa, pero les ignoré y me fui a dar un baño. Lo necesitaba.

Me relajé bastante con el agua caliente, pero en cuanto cerré los ojos, volví a ponerme de los nervios. El rostro de mi amada Alicia apareció en mi mente, mi cuerpo se tensó y empecé a sentir una molestia, que rozaba el dolor, en la entrepierna. Cuando abrí los ojos, descubrí el porque.

- Se puede? – dijo la voz de uno de mis hermanos, entrando al cuarto de baño.

Me senté de golpe, intentando que mi hermano no viera mi repentina erección, pero por su sonrisa supe que había actuado demasiado despacio.

- La cena ya está lista.

- Vale.

- Vas a cenar?

- Si, ya voy.

- Muy bien. – dio media vuelta y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, volvió a entrar. – Será mejor que hagas algo con eso. – dijo mirando al agua. – no querrás salir a cenar… contento? – dije después de de dudar. "que sutil manera de decir empalmado."

- Lárgate. – mascullé, salpicándole.

Mi hermano se puso a reír y se marchó corriendo antes de que volviera a mojarle.

En mi vida, había estado con bastantes mujeres, pero nunca me había pasado algo así. Y nunca había tenido la necesidad de aliviarme yo mismo, pero en ese momento tenía que hacerlo.

.-.-.-.

Me vestí con la ropa más elegante que tenía y, media hora antes de media noche, salí a hurtadillas de casa. Las oficinas estaban bastante cerca, por lo que llegué quince minutos antes de la hora acordada. Llamé a la puerta, con la esperanza de que Alicia ya estuviera allí, pero nadie respondió ni abrió.

- Has venido. – dijo la voz a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta y tomé la mano que Alicia me tendía. Abrió la puerta de la oficina y entramos. Había un pequeño sofá de dos plazas en un lado y nos sentamos en él.

- Ante todo, no quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera. Nunca había sido tan lanzada con nadie. – dijo acariciando mi mano.

- No pienso que seas una cualquiera. – dije viendo como empezaba a ruborizarse. – pero me sorprende mucho que estés aquí, conmigo.

- Y a mí. – dijo soltando una risita que me encantó. – pero me gustas.

- Desde cuando?

- Desde el día en que nos vimos en la ciudad. Ibas con cuatro chicos.

Sonreí y llevé mi mano a su mejilla, acariciándola, sintiendo el rubor que la invadía. Alicia se acercó más a mí y volvimos a besarnos. Empecé a quitarme la americana y le quité su abrigo, aun sin dejar de besarnos. No pude controlarme más y deslicé mi mano por debajo de su blusa.

- Tengo que decirte una cosa. – dijo mientras se ponía a horcajadas sobre mi, con mi mano acariciando uno de sus pechos.

- Dime.

- Soy virgen. - dijo dejando de besarme.

- No pasa nada. – dije desabrochando lentamente su blusa.

- Voy a casarme.

Me detuve al momento y me puse bien la ropa. No podía hablar. Ni siquiera podía pensar.

- Emmett.

- Y quien se supone que soy yo? – dije empezando a sentir la boca seca. - El amante? - dije sin poder evitar que la voz se me quebrara el dolor que sentía.

- Yo no amo a Richard, te amo a ti.

Me puse en pie y empecé a pasearme por la oficina.

- No lo entiendo.

- Mi padre me obliga a casarme. Desde mi nacimiento que está planeando mi boda con ese hombre.

- Y por que no te niegas? – dije clavando mi vista en ella. – Dile a tu padre que no quieres casarte con otro hombre. – dije empezando a dar forma a una descabellada idea en mi mente. – Dile que ya te han pedido en matrimonio.

- Que? Pero quien?

- Yo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!**

**Que os parece mi idea?**

**La verdad es que nunca he leído una historia sobre Emmett, porque no leo muchos fics, y un día, aburrida en el trabajo, pensé: me gustaría leer un fic en el que se viera la vida de Emmett cuando era humano, la transformación y como se sintió al ver tal cambio en su vida. Pero luego pensé: y porque no la haces tú? Y aquí estoy.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión al respecto. Me ayudaría mucho.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Besitos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Votad en el poll de mi perfil que historia queréis que actualice antes.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Mirad éste link, tengo un par de historias, si os gusta, podríais pensar en votarme. Jejeje. ****http: / / www**** . fanfiction . net / ~ miamad0 bfffan fic contest (sin los espacios)**

**Y en este concurso también estoy. Votad, plis. Si os gusta, claro. http: / / bl148w .blu148 .mail .live .com / default .aspx?rru =inbox (sin los espacios.)**


	2. Día 3 AT

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos del protagonista, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva,**_** son conversaciones lejanas.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Emmett.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

DÍA 3 A.T.

- Emmett, estate más atento. – dijo el mayor de mis hermanos.

Estábamos trabajando, y yo ese día no hacía nada a derechas. No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, en lo que había sucedido con Alicia, y la noticia que tenía que darle a mis hermanos. Quien se hubiera imaginado que yo iba a casarme algún día? Bueno, me casaría si el señor McLane no me mataba cuando fuera a verle al día siguiente para pedirle la mano de su hija.

Por fin llegó la hora de la comida y nos fuimos hacia el comedor.

- Que te pasa, hermano? – dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa, un poco apartada de los demás.

- Nada. Bueno, estoy un poco preocupado.

- Puedo conocer el motivo?

- He cometido una locura.

- Cuéntame. – insistió.

- Hace unos meses conocí a una chica. Me enteré de que su padre ofrecía trabajo y fui.

- Por eso desapareces todas las tardes? – dijo sonriendo, y asentí con la cabeza.

- Pues anoche estábamos… bueno, besándonos y eso, y me dijo que iba a casarse, lo cual yo no sabía – recalqué. – es un matrimonio concertado. No ama a ese hombre.

- Que es lo que has hecho? – exclamó alarmado, como si hubiera acabado de confesarle un asesinato.

- Le he pedido que se case conmigo.

- Que? – exclamó, llamando la atención de todos.

- Ya te he dicho que es una locura. Pero como se case con otro, moriré. No podría soportar el verle con otro hombre. – terminé diciendo en un susurro.

El simple hecho de pensar en ello, sentía mi corazón detenerse. Apenas conocía a Alicia, pero tenía muy claro que no podía pasar mi vida sin ella.

- Tienes que quererla mucho – dijo llevando su mano a mi brazo.

- Así es.

- Puedo al menos saber quien es la pobre chica? – sonrió y continuó comiendo de su bocadillo.

- Alicia McLane.

En cuanto dije el nombre de Alicia, mi hermano empezó a toser. Se había atragantado y estaba empezando a ponerse morado. Entre uno de nuestros compañeros y yo logramos que se tranquilizara, bebiera un poco de agua y volviera a respirar con tranquilidad.

- Hermano, estás como una cabra.

- Lo se. – murmuré. Yo pensaba lo mismo.

- Y estás muerto.

- Lo se.

- Cuando McLane se entere de que su hija prefiere casarse con un constructor en vez de con el heredero de los hoteles Milton, va a arder Troya.

- Ya… pues ves llamando a los bomberos. – dijo provocando que mi hermano volviera a atragantarse, pero ésta vez del ataque de risa que le dio. Y no era el único que se estaba riendo.

Parecía que mis compañeros habían oído nuestra conversación y mi comentario les había hecho gracia, pero a mi no me la hacía. "Realmente estoy muerto."

.-..-..-..-..-.

El resto de la mañana se me hizo eterna. No podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con mi hermano. Fuimos a casa y comimos todos juntos, y ninguno de ellos mencionó el hecho de que apenas comí, algo realmente extraño en mí, y no abrí la boca, cosa que tampoco sucedía nunca. Yo hablaba hasta con las paredes, como siempre había dicho mi madre.

Antes de que ninguno de mis hermanos pudiera hacer ningún comentario respecto a mi estado de ánimo, me fui al dormitorio, me cambié de ropa y me fui hacia el trabajo de la obra del que iba a ser el rascacielos más alto de la ciudad. Vi a Charles a lo lejos. No me apetecía ser sometido a uno de sus interrogatorios, así que me desvié y me fui hacia las oficinas. Alicia estaba en la puerta. Parecía estar esperando a alguien.

- Señorita McLane. – dije a modo de saludo.

No dijo nada, pero hizo un gesto con la cabeza, saludándome.

- Podemos hablar?

Sonrió levemente pero, al momento, puso su habitual cara de mal humor. Entramos en la oficina y, en el momento en que cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, se abalanzó sobre mí, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

- Que ocurre? – susurré acariciando su espalda.

- Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

- Yo también.

- Estoy tan nerviosa… yo nunca me había sentido así. – dijo separándose de mí, secando una lágrima que recorría su mejilla.

- Yo tampoco había estado nunca enamorado. – admití. – mañana quiero hablar con tu padre.

- No estará en la ciudad. No estará en todo el día. – dijo acariciando mi brazo con dulzura.

- A tu padre le gusta la caza?

- Si. Encuentra muy emocionante la caza de osos.

- Genial. Pues le propondré ir de caza. Si vemos un oso, no pensará en matarme a mí. – dije sonriendo, y Alicia se puso a reír.

- Eres encantador. – me besó en la mejilla y se sentó en el pequeño sofá. – y aunque mi padre no quiera, me voy a casar contigo.

- Eso espero. – murmuré, sentándome a su lado.

- Lamento haberte tratado tan mal durante todo éste tiempo.

La noche anterior, habíamos estado hablando durante casi tres horas, tumbados en ese mismo sofá, en esa misma oficina. Habíamos hablado de todo, contándonos nuestras vidas. Me alegraba de haber tenido esa conversación con ella. Me había hecho ver lo gran persona que es, y que solo trataba mal a la gente para no coger confianza con nadie y no le hicieran daño.

- Ya bastan de disculpas. – dije acariciando su mano. – ya te has disculpado bastante.

- Pero es que realmente lo siento.

- Alicia. Te quiero. Olvidemos el pasado de una vez.

- De acuerdo.

Alguien empezó a llamar a la puerta y me levanté de un salto del sofá. Alicia también se puso en pie y fue a sentarse detrás del escritorio y empezó a leer unos papeles. La puerta se abrió en el momento en que me senté en la silla de delante de la mesa, firmando unos papeles.

Charles entró acompañado por el jefe de la obra.

- Emmett, no te he visto llegar antes. – dijo Charles, me levanté y fui hacia su lado.

- Tenía que firmar unos papeles. – dije evitando mirar a Alicia. Si lo hacía, se me notaría a la legua lo que sentía por ella.

- Vamos. Hoy tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

- Si, vamos. Señor Evans, señorita McLane. – dije antes de salir del despacho.

Charles me cogió del brazo y me llevó hacia el piso diez, que era en el que estábamos trabajando.

- Que hacías en la oficina con la rancia de McLane?

- No la llames eso. – dije entre dientes. No pude evitarlo, pero me enfadé al oír como llamaba a mi Alicia. Él no la conocía.

- Pero que es lo que te pasa? Me preocupas.

- No me pasa nada. Vamos, a trabajar. – dije yendo a cargar unas cajas.

- No. Emmett, a ti te pasa algo. – dijo cogiéndome del brazo con brusquedad. – soy tu mejor amigo. Tengo derecho a saberlo.

- Estoy enamorado de ella. – dije soltándome de golpe. – la quiero, y no voy a permitir que hables mal de ella.

Charles se quedó con la boca abierta al oír mis palabras y retrocedió un par de pasos. Avancé hacia él, pero continuó retrocediendo.

- Charles.

- Emmett, no puedo creerme lo que me acabas de decir. – dijo en un tono de voz que me llegó al alma. Parecía estar sufriendo. – Creía que la odiabas.

- No.

- Y ella… ella te corresponde? Te has acostado con ella?

- Ella no es esa clase de chica. – dije sentándome sobre una de las cajas.

- Yo… tengo que ir a buscar unas maderas. – dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Me quedé alucinado. Charles se había comportado de una forma muy extraña. Solo le había visto comportarse así una sola vez. Cuando se había quedado colgado de una chica a la que habíamos conocido en el restaurante al que íbamos todas las tardes después del trabajo. Era una mujer muy bella, de unos veinte y cinco años, cabello castaño y ojos de un extraño color dorado muy atractivo. Charles había ido a hablar con ella, y parecía que la cosa iba bien, hasta que apareció un joven rubio. Al parecer, la chica estaba casada con ese muchacho.

"Charles enamorado de Alicia? No me lo puedo creer."

- Emmett.

- Alicia, que estás haciendo aquí? – dije sin siquiera volverme para mirarla.

- He visto a tu amigo Charles salir corriendo. Me preocupé. – sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apoyó su rostro en mi espalda.

- Creo que le gustas.

- Lo se.

- Lo sabes?

- Si. Me lo dijo hace un par de meses, pero no podía corresponderle. Siempre te he querido a ti. - besó mi nuca y me di la vuelta, aun entre sus brazos. – mi padre llegará pasado mañana, el sábado. El domingo podríais ir de caza.

- Así será.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Volví. Poco a poco se acerca el día cero, y en la historia ha aparecido alguien más. Alguien conocido.**

**Bueno, espero que os vaya gustando. Besitos.**


	3. Día 2 AT

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos del protagonista, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva,**_** son conversaciones lejanas.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Emmett.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

DÍA 2 A.T.

Como un día más, el trabajo fue duro. Y no solo el trabajo, sino la situación que allí se vivía. Por la mañana, tenía que soportar los interrogatorios de mi familia, sobre todo del mayor de mis hermanos, que era con el que tenía más confianza. Le conté mi plan para hablar con McLane. Al principio se rió y sugirió que era un peligro contárselo mientras tenía un arma en sus manos, pero no le pareció mala idea que hablara con él mientras realizaba uno de sus obvies favoritos.

- Y no vas a presentarme a la chica que se ha instalado en tu corazón? – dijo mi hermano. En ese momento, me estaba acompañando a la obra. Obviamente solo lo hacía para poder verla.

- Eso no depende solo de mí. – dije evitando mirarle.

- Coméntale que me gustaría conocerla.

- Lo haré. La verdad es que me gustaría que la conocieras. – mi hermano me cogió del brazo y nos detuvimos a pocos metros de mi segundo empleo. – Que pasa?

- Me alegro mucho de que vayas a casarte. – dijo. Sucedió todo muy deprisa. Me abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi me deja sin respiración. – Mi hermanito va a casarse. No puedo evitar ser feliz.

- Relájate un poco.

- No puedo evitarlo. Eres el más joven y vas a ser el primero en casarte.

- Bueno. Tengo veinte años. Es una buena edad para casarse. – separé a mi hermano de mí y volví a caminar hacia el edificio en construcción.

- Aun así.

- Quédate aquí. Voy a ver si la encuentro en las oficinas. – dije cuando estábamos a pocos metros de allí.

- No tardes. – dijo el impaciente de mi hermano. Odiaba esperar.

Ignoré a mi hermano y fui con calma hacia las oficinas, pero no llegué. Charles se interpuso en mi camino. Iba a saludarle, pero me fijé en que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, recibí un puñetazo en toda la cara.

- Pero que coño haces? – yo nunca empleaba un vocabulario tan vulgar, pero en ese momento no pude evitarlo.

- Te vas a casar con ella y no me has dicho nada! – gritó, llamando la atención de todos los trabajadores.

Sentía como la nariz me sangraba, y al momento sentí como alguien me ayudaba a entrar en una de las oficinas. No me di cuenta de quien era hasta que me senté en el sofá y Alicia se arrodilló delante de mí, dejando un botiquín en mi regazo.

- Te duele mucho? – dijo curándome la nariz.

- Me duele más otra cosa. – murmuré, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el corazón. M dolía ver a mi mejor amigo sufrir tanto, y por mi culpa.

- Siento lo de Charles. Hace una hora me acorraló y me pidió explicaciones- tuve que decirle lo de la boda. Lo siento.

- No es culpa tuya. Es mi mejor amigo. Debería de haber sido sincero con él. – dije acariciando su mejilla. – como te encuentras hoy, preciosa? – dije logrando una sonrisa de su parte.

- Mucho mejor ahora que has llegado.

- Tengo que comentarte una cosa. – dije dejando el botiquín a mi lado y le indiqué que se sentara en mi regazo.

Alicia se sentó sobre mis rodillas y la abracé por la cintura, apoyé mi rostro en su pecho y empezó a acariciar mi mejilla.

- Mi hermano quiere conocerte.

Alicia no dijo nada. Se dedicó a pasar su mano por mi pelo.

- Lo sabe alguien más?

- Solo él.

- De acuerdo. También quiero conocerle. – dijo alzando mi rostro, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos. – si mi padre no acepta lo de la boda, tendremos que casarnos a escondidas.

- Entiendo por donde vas. – dije empezando a recorrer su espalda con mi mano. – pero mi hermano es algo más que un testigo. Es uno de mis mejores amigos.

- No quería insinuar nada.

- Ya lo se. Perdona. Estoy un poco nervioso. La boda, tu padre, Charles…

- Tranquilo. – dijo antes de obsequiarme con un apasionado beso. – Cuando voy a poder conocer a mi futuro cuñado? – dijo antes de volver a besarme.

- Ahora mismo si quieres. Nos está esperando a fuera.

- Venga, vamos. – Alicia se levantó de encima de mí, me cogió de la mano y salimos de la oficina.

Todo el mundo nos miraba, y a Alicia no parecía importarle. No pude evitar sonreír. Eso demostraba que no se avergonzaba de lo nuestro, lo cual me alegraba. Me permití el lujo de besar su mejilla mientras nos acercábamos a mi hermano. Cuando llegamos frente a él, Alicia me soltó la mano y se la tendió a mi hermano, que la tomó al momento y besó el dorso.

- Solo pretendía estrecharte la mano. – dijo Alicia, empezando a sonrojarse.

- Lo se. – dijo empezando a reír. – Emmett, porque no te vas a trabajar mientras la señorita McLane y yo hablamos en privado.

- Pero…

- Me gustaría poder hablar con tu hermano. – dijo ahora Alicia. – ve. Nos veremos después.

Me di cuenta de que era inútil discutir con ambos, así que, sin decir nada más, de media vuelta y me fui a mi puesto de trabajo. Estaba trabajando en la misma planta que Charles, que no dejaba de mirarme, pero en ningún momento me dirigió la palabra.

Deseaba que terminara ese día. Quería que desapareciera la tensión que había entre mi mejor amigo y yo, pero no me atrevía a decirle nada. No quería recibir otro puñetazo por su parte.

- Emmett. – me llamó Charles cuando salía del edificio. Me di la vuelta de golpe y le vi venir hacia mí, corriendo. – Emmett, perdona lo del puñetazo de antes. No quería.

- Si querías. Y con toda la razón.

- Pero sin motivos. – dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. – Tú la amas y ella te ama a ti. No hay más. Solo me queda decirte una cosa.

Le vi hablar tan serio que me asusté. Él nunca había hablado tan seriamente.

- Que-qué? – tartamudeé.

- Podré asistir a la boda? – dijo empezando a sonreír.

- Claro que si, idiota. – exclamé mientras le estrechaba entre mis brazos. – nunca te negaría tal derecho.

- Vamos a tomarnos unas copas.

- No se si…

- Ya. Tienes que ir a ver a la futura señora McCarty. – dijo mientras salíamos del edificio.

- Solo es un momento. Espera. – dije antes de salir corriendo hacia la oficina. Llamé a la puerta y Alicia me abrió la puerta. – Como ha ido?

- Muy bien. – dijo deslumbrándome con su hermosa sonrisa. – te vas con Charles? – dijo mirando por encima de mi hombro.

- Si quieres que pasemos la tarde juntos, no.

- Mañana llegará mi padre. – dijo rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. – Podríamos vernos por la mañana, para decírselo.

- Iba a contárselo el domingo. – dije, sorprendido.

- Tu hermano tiene razón. Es peligroso contárselo a mi padre mientras tiene un arma en sus manos.

- Entonces como quieres que lo hagamos? – llevé mis manos a su cintura y pegué su cuerpo al mío.

- Organizaré una comida. Allí, se lo contaremos, y le propones ir de caza al día siguiente.

- Como mande, señorita McLane.

- Futura señora McCarty, si no te importa. – dijo mientras acariciaba distraídamente mi nuca.

Sonreí de felicidad. No podía creerme lo que estaba viviendo. En apenas dos días, había pasado de ser un solterón mujeriego a estar enamorado y prometido. "Estoy deseando que llegue la boda."

- Ve con Charles. – me besó.

- Vale. – la besé.

- Nos vemos mañana. – otro beso.

- Donde? – la besé de nuevo.

- Al medio día. – beso. – aquí. – beso.

- Te quiero. – le di dos besos más y me fui.

Alicia se despidió con la mano y volvió a entrar en el despacho. Charles y yo nos marchamos hacia el restaurante y nos pedimos un par de copas cada uno. Me fijé en que Charles no dejaba de mirar hacia una mesa cercana. En ella, estaban sentados una pareja con otro muchacho. Reconocí a la pareja al momento. La chica era la que había cautivado a mi amigo, y el chico era su marido. No conocía al otro muchacho, aunque debía ser familiar suyo.

- Deja de torturarte. – dije, dándole un leve puñetazo en el hombro.

- A que es preciosa? – susurró. El muchacho, que era el más joven de los tres, se volvió bruscamente hacia nosotros.

La otra vez me había dado cuenta de que la mesa estaba vacía. No había ni comida ni bebida. Esta vez, la mesa estaba igual de desierta. "Quien va a un restaurante para no tomar nada?"

En ese momento, el chico llamó al camarero y se pidió una copa. "Que cosa más rara. No puede ser solo casualidad. Pero como va a saber ese tío lo que estaba pensando? Estoy loco."

- Si, es muy atractiva, pero déjalo ya. Está casada.

- Ella está casada y Alicia se va a casar. Y yo solterón toda la vida.

- De eso nada. Tienes veintidós años y toda una vida por delante. Va, bebe y calla. – dije acercándole una de mis copas.

Terminamos de beber, acompañé a Charles a su casa, ya que iba demasiado borracho para acordarse de donde vivía, y me fui hacia mi casa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**He aquí otro capítulo. **

**Cada vez está más cerca el día 0.**

**Espero ir conociendo vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos.**


	4. Día 1 AT

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos del protagonista, mientras que lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva,**_** son conversaciones lejanas.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Emmett.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

DÍA 1 A.T.

Después de pasar la mayor parte de la noche en vela, a las seis de la mañana me levanté de la cama. Me di una ducha rápida y me fui de casa antes de que nadie se levantara. Sin darme cuenta de a donde me dirigían mis pies, llegué a una zona boscosa que reconocí al momento. Era el bosque al que solía ir a caza. Me dirigí hacia uno de los árboles, uno de los más altos y fuertes, lo trepé sin dificultad y me senté sobre una de sus gruesas ramas.

Vi el amanecer y, un poco a lo lejos, un enorme oso grizlie acompañado por uno de menos tamaño. "Debe de ser una cría." Me dio pena, pero esa sensación desapareció al recordar lo que sentía al cazar uno de ellos. Era algo arriesgado, emocionante y excitante.

Quedaban solo unas horas para que me encontrara con Alicia y su padre. Empecé a ponerme nervioso al pensar en ello. "Le tengo miedo al padre de mi novia. Esto es grave."

No se cuanto pasé ahí arriba, un par de horas creo, antes de decidirme a bajarme del árbol e irme dando un paseo hacia las oficinas de la obra. Me senté sobre unos ladrillos y me quedé esperando a que los minutos pasaran, pensando en Charles, en mis hermanos, en el señor McLane y, sobre todo, en Alicia. No podía dejar de verla en mi mente, pero no me importaba. Solo deseaba tenerla a mi lado durante el resto de mi vda.

- Has llegado pronto. – dijo la voz de Alicia, que me abrazó por la espalda y besó mi nuca.

- No podía dormir. – me puse en pie y la estreché entre mis brazos, levantándola del suelo. – y he ido al bosque, a observar la zona de caza.

- Has encontrado algún oso?

- Dos, pero uno de ellos era una cría. Y tu padre?

- Me acaba de llamar. En menos de una hora estará aquí. – dejé a Alicia en el suelo y besé sus labios con un breve y dulce beso. – Vayamos a dentro.

Alicia tiró de mí hacia las oficinas y, en cuanto cerró la puerta, se lanzó a mis brazos y empezamos a besarnos, mientras Alicia empezaba a desabrocharme la camisa. Quise resistirme, pero sus manos cálidas, suaves y cariñosas, empezaron a recorrer mi torso, bajando lentamente la cremallera de mis pantalones.

- Que haces? – dije sujetando sus manos.

- Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

- Y yo, pero tu padre puede llegar en cualquier momento. No quieres esperar a la boda?

Alicia se apartó un paso de mí y me miró directamente a los ojos.

- Que pasa?

- Emmett, yo… he estado pensando.

- En qué?

- Quiero acostarme contigo antes de la boda, para practicar. Para que la noche de nuestra boda pueda estar a la altura. – dijo ahora mirando al suelo. – Quiero que esa noche sea especial.

Me acerqué a Alicia, llevé mis manos a sus mejillas y le di un beso en la punta de la nariz. Sonrió y me abrazó.

- Cuando tu padre conozca lo nuestro. – dije acariciando su espalda. – Mañana, si quieres.

- O esta noche.

- O esta noche. – repetí.

La verdad y, a pesar de lo que hubiera podido parecer, estaba deseando hacerle el amor. Deseaba ver y besar su cuerpo desnudo.

Toc, toc.

Alicia y yo nos separamos de golpe en el momento en que la puerta se abría y aparecía en la oficina el señor McLane. Al principio miró a su hija, pero al momento clavó sus ojos negros en mí.

- Papá, este es Emmett McCarty. – dijo Alicia.

Me acerqué a McLane, ya con la camisa abrochada, y le tendí mi mano, la cual ignoró.

- Señor McLane. – dije, empezando a sentir como se me resecaba la garganta. – Señor. Soy Emmett McCarty y estoy enamorado de su hija. – decidí no andarme por las ramas.

El padre de Alicia se tensó, taladrándome en todo momento con la mirada.

- Alicia, que significa todo esto?

- Papá, no quiero casarme con Richard. Quiero casarme con Emmett.

- Pero que dices? No sabes lo que estás haciendo! Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? – empezó a alzar la voz, olvidándose de mí.

- Papá! – exclamó Alicia. – no voy a casarme con Richard.

- Pero…

- Estoy enamorada de Emmett. Quiero casarme y pasar mi vida junto a él.

- Pero…

- Papá… -dijo con dulzura, tomando las manos de su padre entre las suyas. – Dale una oportunidad a Emmett. Tenéis muchas cosas en común.

- Como cual?

- Los dos me queréis muchos, yo os quiero mucho a los dos, sois muy trabajadores y os gusta ir a cazar osos. Mientras que Richard no a trabajado en su vida y le tiene miedo a todo.

- Eso es cierto. – murmuró. Incluso me pareció ver que sonreía.

- Además. Em y yo tenemos casi la misma edad. Richard tiene treinta y cinco años. Es demasiado mayor para mí.

- De verdad le quieres, pequeña? – dijo mirándome de reojo. – no parece muy…

- Muy qué?

- Es un crío. – susurró, aunque le oí con claridad.

- Tiene veinte años, dos más que yo. – Alicia me miré y me tendió su mano, que tomé al momento. – Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

- Bueno… no se… es todo muy repentino… - dijo McLane, ahora mirándome solo a mí. – Así que… te gusta la caza?

- Mucho, señor.

- Conoces alguna zona buena?

- Si. Una repleta de osos rebeldes. – dije sonriendo, aliviado, al ver que las cosas iban por buen camino. – Pensaba pasarme por allí mañana. Quiere acompañarme?

- Claro. Será un buen momento para que nos conozcamos mejor.

- Bien! – exclamó Alicia. – eso es que aceptas mi relación con Emmett?

- Acaso tengo otra opción? – dijo sonriendo a su hija, que se lanzó a sus brazos, riendo de felicidad.

- Te quiero papá. – cuando Alicia soltó a su padre, se abrazó a mí. – A ti también te quiero.

- No más que yo. – susurré. Sonaba muy cursi, pero quien hablaba era mi corazón.

- Bueno. Vayamos a comer a comer los tres a casa. Hablamos un poco y mañana termináis de conoceros. Eh? Que os parece? – dijo mirándonos a los dos.

- A mi me parece bien. – dije mirando a McLane.

- Venga. Tengo el coche en la puerta.

- Yupi! – dijo Alicia, cogiéndome de la mano.

En la puerta de la obra había un Rolls Royce negro. Me quedé alucinado al verlo, y Alicia se dio cuenta de ello.

- A papá le encantan los coches. – susurró Alicia.

McLane se puso al volante y Alicia y yo nos sentamos detrás, cogidos de la mano en todo momento.

La comida fue estupendamente. McLane me estuvo hablando sobre sus empresas y sobre la infancia de mi, ya oficialmente, prometida. Cuando le conté que tenía dos trabajos, me sorprendió ofreciéndome un trabajo de oficina en una de sus empresas. Cobraría más del triple trabajando la mitad. Al principio no respondí, la sorpresa me había dejado sin voz. Y cuando al fin recuperé el habla, acepté su oferta. "Cuando se enteren mis hermanos van a alucinar."

.-.-.-.-.

- Todo ha ido muy bien.

- Si. Es cierto. – dije acariciando su brazo con un dedo.

- Que te ha parecido mi padre?

- Un gran hombre.

- Me alegro de que hayas aceptado trabajar para él.

- Y yo me alegro de que haya aceptado lo nuestro.

Me puse encima de ella y besé brevemente sus labios. Estábamos en la oficina, tumbados en el suelo, sobre la moqueta. Habíamos preparado una cena romántica. Había llegado el gran momento.

- De verdad estás preparada?

- Si.

Estábamos desnudos y podía sentir su nerviosismo y excitación al sentir rozar nuestros cuerpos. Empezamos a besarnos lentamente. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi espalda, mi trasero, incluso mi miembro, excitándome ante los movimientos de su mano.

- Hazme el amor. – susurró, abriéndose de piernas.

Entré en ella lentamente, intentando no hacerle daño. Empecé a moverme lentamente y me animé al sentir sus gemidos en mi boca, sus movimientos de cadera, que iban al mismo ritmo que los míos, y su lengua jugar con la mía. Era todo mucho mejor de lo que podía haber esperado.

No era la primera vez que me acostaba con una mujer, pero con Alicia todo era ternura y pasión, mientras que con las demás solo había sido sexo sin sentimientos. Era como si esa fuera mi primera vez.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**He aquí el capítulo anterior al del gran día. Bueno, por llamarlo de alguna manera.**

**Gracias y besitos a todas.**


	5. DÍA 0

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos del protagonista, mientras que lo que está escrito _en cursiva,_ son conversaciones lejanas.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Emmett.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

***Mini Spoiler.***

**Antes de nada, hay que decir que hay unas líneas que no son mías, las cogí de una página web. Resulta que es un fragmento que había escrito Stephenie Meyer. Me refiero al momento en que Emmett cree que va a morir y Rosalie le salva.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

DÍA 0.

- Buenos días. – Cogí a Alicia por la cintura y la puse sobre mí. – Como estás?

- Muy bien. – su sonrisa era lo único que me hacía feliz y, en ese momento, era el hombre más feliz del mundo. – Gracias por lo de anoche, Em.

- Ves como no tenías motivos para preocuparte? Fue todo muy bien. – dije acariciando su espalda y su trasero, suave y hermoso.

- La verdad es que si. – Alicia me besó y se puso en pie, deleitándome con la visión de ese cuerpo que tanto me gustaba. – bueno, en pie.

- Porque?

- Permíteme recordarte que quedaste con mi padre para ir a cazar.

- Es verdad! – exclamé. Me puse en pie de golpe y me fui vistiendo con la ropa que me iba pasando mi Alicia. – tengo que ir a mi casa, cambiarme de ropa y decirles a mis hermanos lo de nuestro compromiso.

- E ir a cazar con mi padre. No lo olvides.

- No lo olvido. – "Como para olvidarme" besé brevemente a Alicia y me fui corriendo.

Había quedado con McLane a las once menos cuarto en el bosque. Corrí como un desesperado hacia mi casa. Ignoré a mi familia, que estaba desayunando en el salón, y me fui directo a la ducha. Me vestí con mi habitual ropa de caza y volví al salón, donde aun seguían todos, como si me estuvieran esperando.

- A donde vas? – dijo mi hermano mayor.

- Y tú novia? – dijo el más pequeño.

- Como sabes tú que tengo novia?

- Culpable. – mi hermano mayor y amigo alzó una mano y se puso en pie. – Como tú no decías nada a nadie… alguien debía decirlo.

- Bueno, pues mi novia está en su casa. Ahora me voy a cazar con su padre y ésta noche, si os comportáis como personas civilizadas, tal vez os la presente. – cogí mi arma y salí de la casa antes de que pudieran decirme nada más. No estaba con ánimos de responder a sus preguntas.

Fui a pie hacia el bosque, poniéndome cada vez más nervioso. No por la caza, sino por el hecho de encontrarme con McLane, a solas. Tal vez solo hubiera sido amable conmigo porque Alicia estaba presente. Tal vez, cuando nos encontráramos, no estaría tan simpático y, no se, era un poco peligroso que tuviera un arma en sus manos.

- Buenos días! – dijo en tono alegre cuando nos encontramos al lado del río, que estaba a poco más de cincuenta metros del bosque.

- Buenos días, señor McLane.

- Klauss, por favor.

- De acuerdo. Buenos días, Klauss. - Estrechamos nuestras manos y, sin decir nada más, empezamos a caminar, adentrándonos entre los árboles.

- Tienes hermanos? – susurró.

- Cuatro. – dije también en un susurro, poniéndome alerta por si oí algún otro sonido que no fueran nuestras voces ni nuestros pasos.

- Ellos conocen a Alicia?

- Solo el mayor. El otro día me acompañó al trabajo y se conocieron.

- Espero que no te quieras casar con ella por nuestro dinero.

Sus palabras me paralizaron y me sorprendieron, aunque solo por una parte. Era obvio que, lo primero que todos pensarían, es que estaba con ella por el dinero de su familia, pero aun así me sorprendió que el propio padre me lo dijera.

- Por tu cara, imagino que no. Te has quedado helado. – se detuvo y se me quedó mirando directo a los ojos.

- Se que… ejem… se que es lo que puede parecer, pero no es así. Hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos y… bueno, la verdad es que, aunque al principio nos llevábamos bastante mal, me he ido enamorando de ella con el tiempo.

- Mejor para ti. – me dio un golpe en el hombro y se puso a reír. – Vamos, los osos nos esperan.

Le vi marchar, pero yo aun no podía moverme del sitio.

- Emmett?

- Voy!

Empecé a caminar detrás de él pero, a los pocos segundos, ambos nos detuvimos. Oía algo.

- Lo oyes? – dijo cogiéndome del brazo.

- Si. Hay más de uno. – se oía más de un par de pasos.

- Vayamos poco a poco.

Avanzamos muy despacio, mirando por todas partes hasta que, a unos quince metros de nosotros, vi aparecer un enorme oso grizzlie La verdad es que era el oso más grande que había visto hasta la fecha, y eso que había visto muchos.

- Es enorme el cabrón. – dijo McLane. Me quedé alucinado por el vocabulario de mi futuro suegro. Él, que parecía ser un estirado. La verdad es que me sentí mucho más cómodo a partir de ese momento. – Déjamelo a mí.

- Todo suyo, señor.

McLane avanzó lentamente, intentando no llamar la atención del oso, que no apartaba sus pequeños ojos negros de nosotros. Cuando le tuvo a cinco metros, preparó el arma pero, como salido de la nada, un rugido resonó por todo el bosque.

- McLane! – exclamé, preparando mi arma.

Eché a correr hacia él, pero, de repente, la fuente del rugido apareció por mi derecha.

Grité al sentir tres fuertes cuchillas atravesar mi brazo.

- Emmett, aparta. Voy a matarle.

Reculé y fui tras un árbol. McLane disparó al oso que me había atacado, que cayó hacia atrás, gruñendo.

De repente, el enorme oso fue a atacar a McLane, pero no podía permitir que sufriera ningún daño. Me arrastré por el suelo, sintiendo cada vez más dolor en el brazo, en busca de mi arma.

- Corra! – grité mientras disparaba al oso que venía directo a nosotros.

McLane disparó varias veces al oso que me había atacado, mientras corría, huyendo.

Volví a disparar al oso más grande. Me quedé helado cuando me di cuenta de que apretaba el gatillo, pero que ya no salía ninguna bala del arma.

- Mierda.

En ese momento todo fue bastante confuso. Yo, tirado en el suelo, viendo al oso caer sobre mí. Sus garras se hundieron en mi pecho, logrando que la herida anterior no fuera nada comparada con esa. Deseé morir al adivinar mi destino.

Más zarpazos arañando mi cuerpo. No había apenas un centímetro libre del cuerpo del enorme animal.

Cerré los ojos.

"Acaba cuanto antes."

... ... ...

Para ese entonces él ya había terminado de jugar conmigo, y supe que iba a morir.

No podía moverme, y mi conciencia se estaba disipando, cuando escuché lo que pensé que seria otro oso, y una lucha por ver quien se quedaba con mi cadáver, supuse.

De repente sentí como si volara.

Me imaginé que había muerto, pero intenté abrir los ojos de todos modos. Y entonces la vi. Su rostro parecía incrédulo ante el recuerdo; yo le comprendía completamente, pero pensé que era un hermoso Ángel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Se que el capítulo ha sido corto, pero el siguiente será mucho más intenso. Lo prometo.**

**Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, y lo siento. Es lo que tiene no tener ordenador.**

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión y, si tienes alguna pregunta, ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo.**

**Besitos.**


	6. DÍA 1, 2 y 3 DT

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.

Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos del protagonista, mientras que lo que está escrito en cursiva, son conversaciones lejanas.

La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Emmett.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Aviso: Os dareis cuenta de que el principio del capítulo está repetido, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que lo colgué a medias pensando que lo tenía completo, por eso es tan corto. **

**Ahora lo colgaré entero, si quereis saltaros la primera parte, lo entenderé. Sino, mejor, así seguireis mejor el hilo, ya que se que hace muuuuuucho tiempo que no actualizo, pero al fin encontré la hoja en la que tenía escrito la última parte del capi.**

**Pd: Puede que haga algún cambio en la primera parte, un poco de relleno.**

**Besitos.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

DÍA 1 D.T.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DÍA 2 D.T.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DÍA 3 D.T.

A pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, podía ver la claridad a través de mis párpados. Quería abrir los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ver.

Intenté recordar lo que me había pasado, pero lo única que podía recordar era la belleza de ojos dorados que me rescató de la muerte. O tal vez había muerto y aquello solo fue una alucinación. "Si, tiene que ser eso. Una chica así solo puede ser un ángel."

Hice el intento de levantarme de la cama en la que estaba tumbado, pero una delicada y suave mano me lo impidió cogiéndome con cuidado del brazo.

- Tranquilo, muchacho. Todo va bien. – dijo una cálida voz.

Pero nada iba bien. Me dolía mucho la garganta. Era un dolor intenso, incluso más fuerte que el dolor causado por las garras de un oso. Llevé mi mano a la garganta, como si ello pudiera sofocar el dolor, pero cada vez lo sentía más y estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar.

- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

- Tranquilo. Primero abre los ojos.

- No. ¿Dónde estoy?

- Abre los ojos y lo verás.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Todo estaba muy iluminado, por lo que me sorprendió darme cuenta de que era de noche. Miré al chico que me había hablado. Tenía el cabello muy rubio, los ojos dorados y la piel clara, aunque ahora su piel no me resultaba tan extraña. Recordaba a ese chico. Era uno de los médicos del hospital de la ciudad, y el marido de la chica de la que se había enamorado mi amigo Charles. "Charles. ¿Dónde debe de estar? Estará bien?"

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Charles? ¿Y McLane? ¿Y Alicia? ¿Dónde está mi Alicia? – levanté de la cama y fui hacia la puerta, pero no salí de la habitación.

Vi que a mi derecha había un muchacho que se parecía mucho a mí, pero su piel ya no estaba tostada por el sol, sino que era muy blanca, y era mucho más musculoso. Y los ojos…

- Me cago en la… - di un brinco del susto al darme cuenta de la realidad. – Pero si soy yo!

- Si, ese eres tú. – el muchacho se puso a mi lado y me cogió del brazo. – No te asustes, todo tiene una explicación. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- E-Emmett.

- Yo soy el doctor Cullen, pero por favor, llámame Carlisle.

- Pero… yo… ese… ¿y esos ojos? – me acerqué al espejo y me quedé a apenas un centímetro de la reluciente superficie el gran espejo. - ¿Estoy muerto?

- Emmett, hay algo que debo contarte.

- ¿Es la razón de porque estoy tan raro?

- Si.

- ¿La razón de porque me arde tanto la garganta?

- Si.

- Pues cuéntemelo ya, porque tengo que irme a buscar a mi familia.

Carlisle me llevó de nuevo hacia la cama y ambos nos sentamos en ella. Sentí como unos pasos se acercaban a nosotros, me di media vuelta, pero no vi a nadie en la habitación. "Que raro. He debido de imaginármelo." Volví a mirar al doctor Cullen, que me había cogido de la mano. Volví a sentir el sonido de los pasos, pero esta vez no me moví. Un chico, más joven que el doctor, apareció a mi lado y se quedó quieto como una estatua. También conocía a ese chico, siempre estaba con Carlisle y su esposa.

- Emmett, cuando Rosalie te trajo a nuestra casa y me pidió que te transformara…

- ¿Qué me transformara? – pregunté, sorprendido. "Pero que está diciendo este chiflado?"

- Un poco de respeto. – gruñó el chico.

Me volví hacia él y me fijé en que sus ojos no eran de color dorado, sino negros.

- Emmett, el oso que te atacó te hirió de muerte. Tuve que… bueno… tuve que hacer algo realmente horrible.

Sonaba como si fuera a ponerse a llorar, pero no lo hizo. Se puso en pie y fue al lado del chico, que tenía el pelo cobrizo y parecía que no se hubiera peinado ese día. Yo también me levanté de la cama. Estaba empezando a exasperarme tanto misterio.

- O me dicen de una vez lo que está pasando o me largo de aquí.

- Cálmate.

- Nada de cálmate, chaval. - dije volviendome hacia el recién llegado. - Quiero saber porque narices estoy tan cambiado y raro. Soy un… un…

- ¿Monstruo?

Miré de nuevo al chico y tuve que contenerme mucho para no hundir mi puño en su estómago.

- ¿Por qué diablos tengo los ojos rojos? – pregunté, ya sin andarme con sutilezas. "A la mierda con las buenas palabras."

- Porque eres un vampiro.

- ¿Qué soy qué?

- Edward, no seas así. – dijo el doctor. – Pero tiene razón, Emmett. Eso es lo que somos.

- Panda de chiflados. Que me pasa en el cuello, me muero de…

- ¿Sed? – dijo el tal Edward con tono petulante.

- Ya vale, maldito…

Esta vez no me contuve y le di un puñetazo en el estómago. El chico salió disparado hacia atrás y se empotró contra una de las estanterías que decoraban la habitación. Me miré el puño asustado por lo que había hecho. Edward se puso en pie al momento, como si nada hubiera pasado y, a una velocidad fuera de lo normal, apareció a mis espaldas, sujetando mis brazos a mis espaldas. No me resistí.

- Acepta lo que eres y compórtate como un adulto.

- Edward, no seas tan duro.

- Es mejor que lo acepte de una vez, Carlisle. Es lo mejor para todos y lo sabes.

- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

- De acuerdo. Lo siento. – me soltó los brazos, pero no se movió del sitio.

- Edward, debemos llevarlo de caza. Sus ojos se oscurecen por momentos. – dijo el doctor apartando al chico de mí. - Emmett, debemos irnos.

- Vale.

- Vamos.

El tal Edward salió a toda velocidad de la habitación. Me dejé llevar por Carlisle en todo momento, ya que yo estaba demasiado alucinado como para hacer nada por mi mismo. Salimos de la habitación y bajamos por unas escaleras hacia un enorme salón. Allí nos encontramos con las esposa del doctor, que me sonrió con timidez y me cogió de la mano.

- Soy Esme Cullen. – dijo acariciando mi mano. – Estoy encantada de que estés aquí.

Miré a mí alrededor, intentando entender todo lo que iba sucediendo. Sonreí como pude a la chica, quería ser amable con ella, pero el dolor de la garganta era tan intenso que sentía que no podría ni hablar.

- Cariño, Edward y yo vamos a llevar a Emmett a comer. Después hablaremos con él de las opciones.

"¿Opciones? ¿De que está hablando?"

Edward apareció en el salón, Carlisle le lanzó una mirada y me indicó que le siguiera. Besé el dorso de la mano de la pequeña mujercita y seguí al amable doctor.

En el momento en que crucé la puerta de la calle, varios deliciosos olores me atraparon. Quise salir corriendo hacia ellos, pero los dos chicos, que se habían convertido en mi sombra, me cogieron cada uno de un brazo y me retuvieron a su lado. Me llevaron como a un niño pequeño hacia un bosque cercano a la casa.

- Con calma, Emmett. – dijo Carlisle cuando intenté desviarme del camino que me estaban indicando.

- Pero huele muy bien.

- Nosotros no comemos humanos, por muy bien que huelan. – dijo Carlisle con voz fría. – No hacemos daño a ningún inocente.

- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que voy a comer?

- Carlisle! – gritó Edward.

Carlisle me soltó y Edward tiró de mí hacia un enorme oso. Sentí como la mano de Edward me soltaba mientras el olor y el calor de la sangre del oso nublaban mi mente me abalancé sobre el sorprendido animal, notando como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, su sangre corría con fuerza por sus venas, el sabroso sabor de su sangre en mi garganta, y eso que aun no le había tocado.

Salté sobre su espalda, sorprendiéndome a mi mismo, ya que estaba a veinte metros de él cuando lo hice y, por instinto, clavé mi dentadura en su cuello.

Cuando sentí el sabor de su sangre en mi lengua, bajando por mi garganta, sentí cada vez más ansiedad. Sorbí y sorbí hasta que el animal cayó muerto a mis pies.

Varios olores nuevos me sobrecogieron, pero nada comparado con el delicioso aroma que venía de quien tenía a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta lentamente y me encontré cara a cara con el ángel que me había salvado de mi terrible destino.

Ralmente era un ángel. Su cabello dorado, brillante bajo la luz de la luna, sus ojos dorados que eran realmente hermosos y no hablemos ya de su sonrisa. No conseguí moverme hasta que me tendó su mano y rozó ligeramente la mía.

- Al fin has despertado. - dijo, dedicándome otra preciosa sonrisa.

Intenté hablar, pero solo conseguí balbucear como un idiota, algo que nunca me había ocurrido. Solía hablar con mucha soltura con la gente, sobre todo con las chicas, pero es que esa mujer era distinta a las demás.

- ¿Os importa que me una a la caza?

- No. - conseguí decir al fin, antes de que mis compañeros de caza, como ella lo había llamado, pudieran decir nada. - Ven conmigo. Digo, con nosotros.

"Es el ser más hermoso y perfecto que he visto en mi vida."

- Sigamos. - dijo la voz de Edward, que me cogió del brazos y tiró de mí a través del bosque.

- ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ella? - pregunté como un bobo, aun mirando hacia atrás, hacia mi ángel, que iba al lado de Carlisle. - Quiero ir con ella.

- Ahora lo que tienes que hacer en centrarte en la caza, ´´´luego ya podrás hablar con ella.

- Pero...

- Ahora tienes que cazar.

Me dejé llevar por el y por sus palabras. Corrimos a toda velocidad hasta que un fuerte y delicioso aroma azotó mis fosas nasales. Edward al fin me libero de su agarre y seguí corriendo hacia el origen del delicioso aroma y los latidos del corazón del desprevenido animal, que estaba bebiendo agua tranquilamente de un riachuelo. Me dio un poco de pena el animal, pero es que la garganta me ardía a horrores y necesitaba desesperadamente calmar mi sed.

.-.-.-.

- Bueno, Emmett, ha llegado la hora de que hablemos. - comenzó a decir Carlisle.

Al fin volvíamos a estar en su casa, sentados en el largo sofá blanco quye presidía el salón, a pesar de que no sentía necesidad alguna de estar sentado. Tenía a la hermosa chica a mi lado, con su mano acariciando lentamente la mía. - Debes conocer las opciones.

- ¿Cuales son esas opciones?

- Bueno, debes elegir que clase de vida quieres llevar de ahora en adelante.

- Pues... no se... - no sabía que decir. Todo era muy precipitado y confuso para mía. Había sucedido todo tan deprisa... - Es que...

- Emmett, puedes quedarte con nosotros. - dijo mi hermoso angel. - Vivir en esta hermosa casa, todos juntos.

- ¿y qué va a pasar con mi familia? ¿Que se supone que voy a decirles? ¿Como se lo voy a explicar a Alicia? Estamos prometidos. - dije, apartando la mano de la suya, sin poder dejar de pensar en la mujer que más había amado en toda mi vida. Al menos, en toda mi vida humana.

- Ellos creen que has muerto. - dijo secamente Edward, por lo que Carlisle le golpeó en el brazo.

- Edward, no seas tan bruto. - dijo la chica.

- Tiene que entender que esa ya no es su vida, Rosalie. - se quejó, sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento. - Esa gente ya no existe.

- Y una mierda! - exclamé, poniéndome en pie de un salto. - "Este tio está empezando a cabrerarme." - Yo tengo una vida, una familia y... voy a casarme, por el amor de Dios!

- Ya no.

- Cállate ya, chaval. - "Ya estoy harto de ti."

- Yo si que estoy harto de ti. - replicó, poniéndose también en pie. - Asúmelo de una vez.

- No! Me largo!

La chica me cogió con fuerza de la mano, pero me solté de ella con brusquedad y salí corriendo de la casa. En cuanto salí por la puerta, tuve que taparme la nariz y la boca con ambas manos. Tanto buen olor estaba empezando a volverme loco.

No dejé de correr hasta que llegué a la casa.

De haber seguido latiendo, mi corazón se hubiera detenido en ese momento. A través de la ventana de la casa de mi familia, pude ver el interior del salón. Alicia estaba allí, junto a su padre y varios muchachos. Eran mis hermanos.

Quise entrar en casa y decirles a todos que estaba bien, que el oso no me había matado, pero es que...

Uno: si que estaba muerto. El oso había logrado lo que quería.

Dos: En cuanto vieran mi nuevo aspecto, mis ojos rojos y mi pálido tono de piel recién adquirido, se asustarían.

Y tres, y no menos importante, seguía teniendo mucha hambre y podría matarles a todos en cuestión de segundos.

Resistí la tentación, aún cubiréndome la nariz y la boca con las manos y continué observando. Alicia se veía muy pálida, incluso más que yo, y tenía los ojos muy rojos e hinchados. Me mató verla llorar de esa forma, abrazada a su padre, mientras que mi familia estaba a su alrededor, al lado de una mesa en la que había una fotografía mía, rodeada de varias rosas. "A la mierda. Tengo que entrar y decirles que aun sigo aquí. Ya me inventaré algo para explicarles lo de mi cambio."

Cuando salí de mi escondite, dispuesto a ir hacia la puerta, una fuerte mano me sujetó del brazo. Me volví, dispuesto a enfrentarme a Edward, pero no me moví al ver su rostro.

- Si entras ahí, les matarás a todos.

- Pero Rosalie...

- Emmett, se lo duro que es alejarse de la gente que uno ama. A mi también me pasó, pero acabarás acostumbrándote a su ausencia. - deslizó su mano hacia la mía y me dejé llevar por ella. No alejamos lentamente de la casa, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en mi falilia y en lo mal que lo estaban pasando por mi culpa. - Tenemos que aceptar la vida que nos ha tocado vivir.

- Lo entiendo, pero...

- Volvamos a casa. Habla con Carlisle. Toma una decisión. - nos detuvimos y puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas. - Cuando tomes la decisión, nosotros la respetaremos, sea cual sea. Solo te pido que pienses bien en las opciones. Piénsalo bien.

- De acuerdo. Prometo pensar bien en mis opciones. - dije, logrando que en su rostro apareciera una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias. Lo último que quiero es que cometas alguna tontería.

- Eres demasiado amable y buena conmigo. - dije. Me sentía mucho más calmado.

- Gracias. - dijo, acariciando mis mejillas. - Va, vámonos. Antes de que Edward venga a buscarnos. - dijo, soltando ahora una risita que me encantó.

Sonreí por primera vez desde que había despertado. Rosalie volvió a cogerme de la mano y volvimos a la casa de los Cullen dando un paseo.

Edward estaba en el porche. Daba la sensación de que nos estuviera esperando. No dijo nada al vernos, aunque noté como me miraba con odio. "Menudo gilipollas."

- Eso lo serás tú. - dijo cuando pasamos por su lado.

"Empiezo a pensar que este tio puede leerme la mente."

- Es la primera cosa sensata que has dicho desde que despertaste.

- Deja ya de meterte en nuestras cabezas. - dijo Rosalie, que aun no me había soltado la mano.

- Ni lo sueñes, Rose. - dijo antes de entrar en la casa tras nosotros. - Carlisle está en su despacho.

- Ve tú, Emmett. Debeis hablar a solas. - dijo Rosalie, deteniéndose a los pies de la escalera.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, me dio un breve beso en los labios y se marchó, llevándose a Edward con ella.

Me quedé mirando hacia la puerta, con mis dedos sobre mis labios.

- ¿Emmett? - dijo una voz desde el piso de arriba.

"Ha llegado el momento."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, ahora si que parece un capítulo como Dios manda.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Un besito a todas.**

**Opiniones!**

**pd: porfa, no os enfadeis conmigo por haber tardado tanto. (poniendo morritos al estilo Alice.)**


	7. DÍA 63 DT

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.

Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos del protagonista, mientras que lo que está escrito en cursiva, son conversaciones lejanas.

La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Emmett.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Día 63 D.T.

Han pasado ya dos meses desde que renací.

Al principio todo fue muy confuso y, hoy en día, sesenta y tres días más tarde, las cosas no han mejorado.

Recuerdo perfectamente como fue mi primer día como vampiro. Al igual que recuerdo a la perfección la cara de decepción de Carlisle y Rosalie cuando tomé mi decisión. Ellos habían esperado que me uniera a ellos y estaba diespuesto a hacerlo, pero entonces tomé una mala decisión.

Al tercer día de estar en casa de los Cullen, Rosalie y yo salimos a dar un paseo un día poco soleado. Estuvimos hablando muchas horas, no se cuantas, tampoco me importaba, me sentía muy bien oyéndola hablar de su antigua vida, a pesar de que en sus ojos podía ver que le entristecía recordar esos momentos.

Cuando atardecía, subimos a lo alto de una montaña y observamos el sol desaparecer. Fue en ese momento cuando Rosalie me besó. Y fue en ese momento cuando el rostro de Alicia apareció en mi mente. Dos horas después, al volver a la casa de los Cullen, me escabullí por la ventana y fui a verla. Ansiaba verla. Necesitaba saber como estaba.

Ese fue el peor error que he cometido en toda mi vida.

Cuando llegué a casa de Alicia, vi la peor imagen que podía haber visto en toda mi vida. Estaba realmente preciosa, y hubiera sido muy feliz al verla vestida así, si hubiera sido para casarse conmigo.

Si, iba vestida de novia, del brazo de su padre.

Sentía el olor de mucha gente cerca, pero aun así los seguí hasta el jardín. Un tío estaba allí. Le reconocí. Era el prometido de Alicia antes de que yo le pidiera matrimonio. "Se va a casar con ese viejo."

Sentí como me ponía a temblar. Yo nunca había sido celoso. Bueno, en realidad no eran celos, sino rabia. Deseaba ser yo quien estuviera en el lugar de ese ricachón. Debería ser yo quien se casara con Alicia. Yo la amaba y ese solo se casaba con ella para que las empresas de sus padres se fuisonaran.

Aguardé, reprimiendo con todas mi fuerzas las ganas de salir de mi escondite y lanzarme al cuello del novio. Lo conseguí, al menos en un principio.

Hubo un momento en que el ya marido de mi Alicia entró en la casa y, sin apenas darme cuenta, fui tras él.

- ¿Quien eres tú? - dijo, sorprendido al verme.

- Nadie. - dije. Incluso a mí me sorprendió el frío tono de mi voz.

- Esto es propiedad privada. No puedes estar aquí. - ya no estaba sorprendido, sino asustado. Y no era de estrañar. - Tus ojos... son rojos... ¿Que es lo que eres?

- Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que te has casado con Alicia. - me acerqué a él hasta tenerle acorralado entre la pared y mi cuerpo. - Espero que no la hagas sufrir, porque sino te parto el cuello en un segundo. - Hablaba totalmente en serio. Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, por muy mal que sonara.

- Esto es solo un negocio.

- ¿Como has dicho?

- Que-que... no fue i-idea mía. - comenzó a tartamudear. - Yo... yo...

- ¿Qué?

- Estás aquí. - dijo la voz de una mujer en tono seductor. Me volví hacia la puerta y vi a una hermosa chica peliroja y muy alta, mirándonos sorprendida. - ¿Interrumpo algo?

- ¿Quien eres?

No dijo nada. No hacía falta. Podía oler el miedo.

- ¿Te has casado con mi Alicia mientras te estás tirando a esa? - dije, mirándo de nuevo al marido de mi amor.

No dijo nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado temblando.

Y ahí fue cuando sucedió todo.

La ira y el dolor se apoderaron de mí y, cuando me di cuenta, estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con el cuerpo del chico a un lado y mis colmillos clavados en el cuello de la chica. Su sangre era embriagadora. Me sentía como si estuviera drogado. Tan drogado que no vi a Alicia aparecer en el salón hasta que sentí un grito de terror. 

No contaré que sucedió a continuación, me duele mucho pensar en ello. Solo que tuve que huir. Tanto de la casa de Alicia, como de la casa de los Cullen, como de la ciudad. Y llevo ya dos meses de un lugar al otro, sin más compañía que mis recuerdos. Odiaba esa parte de ser vampiro. No podía olvidar lo sucedido, por mucho que lo intentase.

Había perdido a Alicia para siempre. Ella vio mi verdadero yo. Vio que era un monstruo que no sabe controlarse y se alimenta de sangre humana.

Me daba asco a mi mismo, y aun más porque no había podido abandonar el hábito. Seguía alimentándome de sangre humana, aunque lo hacía de gente que sabía que no tenía familia. No es que sea de gran ayuda pensar en eso, pero al menos no dejo a familiares destrozados por la muerte de sus seres queridos.

- Hola guapo. - dijo una voz a mi lado. Estaba en Inglaterra, por la noche, en el barrio más complicado de la ciudad. Había llegado esa misma mañana.

- Hola. - miré a la chica. Ya por la escasez de ropa deduje que era una prostituta. - Ahora no tengo ánimos para nada.

- ¿Estás triste? - la chica enlazó su brazo con el mío y comenzamos a andar juntos. - Podemos hablar si quieres.

- No voy a pagarte para hablar. - miré bien a la chica. Se parecía mucho a mi Alicia, claro que ya todas las chicas me parecían iguales a ella.

- Pues pagame para hacerte disfrutar mientras hablamos.

La chica no dejaba de acariciar mi brazo. Estaba consiguiendo lo que pretendía, pero no quería acceder. No era la primera vez que me acostaba con una prostitua para intentar huir de mi dolor. La primera y última vez que lo había hecho, había acabado matando a la chica. No había podido controlarme y había terminado dejándola seca. No quería que volviera a suceder.

- He dicho que no.

Me quité a la chica de encima y me alejé de ella mientras la oía lanzarme una salta de insultos. Si, había sido poco delicado, pero tenía que hacerlo así. Sino, hubiera terminado bebiéndome su sangre ahí mismo. Lo que necesitaba era estar solo.

Fui hacia el hotel en el que me había instalado hacía solo un par de horas y me encerré en la habitación. Al momento me di cuenta de que no estaba solo, pero fingí no sorprenderme al verle sentado en la cama, ojeando el diario que llevaba encima desde hacía dos meses, cuando me había marchado de la casa del que se había convertido en su padre.

- Me ha costado encontrarte. - dijo, cuando comencé a desvestirme hasta quedarme solo en calzoncillos.

- Esa era mi intención.

- Ya. Pues has fracasado.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward? - me tumbé en la cama solo por hacer algo y él se puso en pie.

- ¿Eres feliz con la vida que llevas?

- ¿Acaso eso importa? - puse las manos en la nuca y me dediqué a mirar las manchas que habían en el techo, que no eran pocas.

- Claro que si.

- Replanteo la pregunta. ¿Acaso eso te importa? - dije, mirándole de reojo.

- Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

Le miré directamente. Había dejado el diario encima de la mesa y me estaba mirando.

- Entiendo que te marcharas por lo que sucedió en la boda de tu chica, pero no tienes que huír de nosotros. - acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó en ella. - ¿Crees que yo nunca he matado a nadiee?

- ¿Lo has hecho? - pregunté, sorprendido.

- Claro que si. He tenido malas rachas, como todo el mundo, pero las he superado.

- ¿Como?

- Aprendiendo de Carlisle. Dejándome ayudar y amar.

- Pero... seguro que Rosalie me odia. - pensar en ello me entristecía.

- Rosalie es la que te ha encontrado, pero me ha pedido que viniera yo porque cree que no quieres saber nada de ella. Se que todo ocurrió a partir del beso que te dio. Se siente culpable de todo.

- Pero ella no tiene la culpa! - exclamé, sentándome de golpe en la cama. - Es que no supe controlarme. - susurré. - Yo... no se ni lo que siento, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en Rosalie.

- Pues se un hombre, ve y díselo. Porque está destrozada. - le miré a los ojos y me puse en pie.

- ¿Donde está?

- Ha vuelto a casa, con Esme.

- Pues venga, vámonos. - dije, empezando a vestirme de nuevo. Había tomado una decisión. - Necesito a Rosalie. Y que Carlisle me desintoxique. Me doy asco.

- ¿Por lo menos habrás aprendido algo de esta breve etapa revelde de tu vida? - preguntó Edward mientras salíamos por la puerta. Sonreía, como si mi decisión le hubiera alegrado el día.

- Si. Que no quiero ser un monstruo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lo se, lo se. He vuelto a las andadas. El capítulo es corto. Pero es que el siguiente será muuucho más largo. Lo prometo.**

**Besitos.**

**Opiniones, opiniones!**


	8. ,,,

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos del protagonista, mientras que lo que está escrito en cursiva, son conversaciones lejanas.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Emmett.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Cariño, ¿Estás listo?

- Si. Creo que si. - me di la vuelta y me encontré con el que se había convertido en el amor de mi vida. Bueno, en el amor de mi eternidad. - Vas muy elegante. - dije, al ver que mi amor vestía camisa blanca y traje chaqueta de color negro. Estaba realmente bella.

- He pensado que esta es la ropa más apropiada que tengo para este día. - dijo viniendo hacía mí. - ¿Después de tantos años aun no has aprendido a hacerte el nudo de la corbata? - preguntó, sonriente, empezando a hacer el nudo de mi corbata.

- Soy un negado para estas cosas.

- Bueno. Eso forma parte de tu encanto.

- Gracias por acompañarme en este día tan importante.

- Sabes que no me importa. - dijo, besando mi mejilla. - Sé que es importante para ti, ergo también es importante para mí.

- Eres un cielo.

- Lo se. - sonrió de nuevo, guiñándome un ojo. - Venga. Vamos. - me cogió de la mano y me dejé llevar por ella hacia el garaje, donde estaban nuestros coches, aunque nos montamos en el suyo, que era menos ostentoso que el mío. - Conduzco yo, vale?

- Claro. Es lo mejor. - dije, poniéndome el cinturón. - Estoy de los nervios. - reconocí.

- Lo se.

Rosalie puso el coche en marcha y fue lentamente por la carretera.

Conducía lentamente. Íbamos con tiempo de sobras. Sabía que lo hacía para que fuera asimilando lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Hacía ya sesenta años que había iniciado una nueva vida como vampiro. Los primeros años fueron muy difíciles, pero ahora ya estoy acostumbrado a andar entre la gente como uno más. Bueno, eso cuando no sale del todo el sol, que sino brillo más que una bola de discoteca. En esos días, nos quedábamos en casa. Y pasaba la mayor parte de esos días con Rosalie, la única que me entendía. Por eso era ella la que ese día me iba a acompañar al cementerio.

Cuando llegamos, allí había mucha gente. Sobretodo gente joven.

Rosalie se bajó del coche y vino a abrir mi puerta. Me cogió de la mano y volví a dejarme llevar por ella hacía donde se celebraba el funeral.

Sentí como se encogía mi corazón de piedra. Había amado mucho a esa persona, por lo que me dolía mucho ir a darle mi último adiós.

- ¿Seguimos adelante? - preguntó Rosalie en un susurro.

- No se...

- Podemos dar media vuelta y marcharnos si no te ves con coraje para ir.

- Debo hacerlo.

- Haremos lo que tu quieras, amor. - dijo, llevando sus manos a mis mejillas, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos. - Estoy contigo decidas lo que decidas.

- Vamos.

- Muy bien.

Con la ayuda de Rosalie, pude soportar la despedida a mi amada Alicia, que había fallecido hacía un par de días por la edad.

Durante todos sus años de vida, la había visto tres veces después de mi conversión. El día de su boda, el día del nacimiento de su primer hijo, y el día que este murió de un accidente de caza. Un accidente similar al mío, solo que él no tubo la misma oportunidad que yo. Aunque tampoco le hubiera deseado ese destino a mi hijo.

Si hubiera seguido siendo humano, me hubiera pasado toda la ceremónia llorando. Al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que Alicia había vivido una larga vida.

Cuando Rose y yo nos dimos la vuelta para marcharnos, sentí como alguien nos seguía.

- Hola. - dijo un muchacho. No tendría más de veinte años. Su rostro me resultaba familiar. - No nos conocemos.

- Yo soy Rose y él Emmett. - dijo mi amor. - Conocimos a la fallecida.

- Vaya! ¿Se llama Emmett? Yo también! - exclamó el chico, sonriendo aunque estaba sorprendido. - Vaya coincidencia.

- ¿Te-te lla-llamas Emmett? - logré preguntar.

- Si. Como mi padre. - dijo. Parecía estar orgulloso. - No es un nombre muy común. No se de donde sacó mi abuela ese nombre.

- ¿Eres el nieto de Alicia?

- Si. ¿De que la conocíais vosotros? - dijo, mirándonos a ambos. - ¿Erais del centro al que iba?

- La conocí hace muchos años. - dije, aunque estaba hablando más para mi mismo que para el chaval. - ¿Cuantos hijos tenía Alicia?

- Solo mi padre.

- Madre mía. - murmuré. Miré a Rosalie. Ella estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

- ¿Sabe lo que más me sorprende? - dijo el chico, mirándome ahora a mí con fijeza. - Que tú y yo nos parecemos mucho.

- ¿Quieres decir? - dije, intentando disimular. - Yo creo que más bien nos damos un aire.

- Y yo creo que tu eres familia mía. - dijo en un susurro, acercándose a nosotros. - Mi abuela siempre dijo que había visto a su ex-prometido Emmett el día de su boda. - continuó diciendo en voz baja. - Aun después de que este muriera en un accidente de caza. Juró que era él hasta el día de su muerte. No dejaba de decir que seguía estando vivo.

- Eso es imposible. - dijo Rosalie. - De aquello debe hacer muchos años.

- Si. Pero ella insistía en que le había visto en el hospital, el día que nació mi padre, y en el funeral, cuando murió. Y que siempre tenía el mismo aspecto.

"Madre mía. Habla como si supiera lo que soy realmente."

Miré al chico durante unos segundos. Me miraba como si realmente me conociera. Como si creyera lo que había dicho Alicia, lo cual parecía ser cierto, ya que yo había estado en todos esos lugares.

Rosalie cogió al chico del brazo e hizo que nos apartáramos del resto de la gente.

- Eso es una locura. - dijo, cuando estuvimos al lado de su coche.

- Yo no lo creo.

- ¿Acaso crees que ese chico es inmortal?

- Creo que ese chico es el mismo chico que tengo delante. - dijo con total seguridad, rebuscando en su americana. Sacó una cartera y de ella sacó una foto. - El mismo chico que sale en esta foto.

Dejó la foto en mi mano, logrando paralizarme por la sorpresa. Era una foto que nos habían echo en el trabajo. Era increíble que Alicia hubiera guardado la foto durante tantos años. Y que ahora la tuviera ese chico.

- Yo...

- No se lo voy a decir a nadie. Abuelo.

Le miré a los ojos. Eran los ojos de Alicia.

- Chiflado. Deja de decir tonterías. - dijo Rosalie, yendo hacia el coche. - Vámonos, Em.

- Espera. - dijo el chico, cogiéndome del brazo. - No se como puede ser, pero se que esto es real. - dijo, susurrando de nuevo, como si no quisiera que Rosalie le escuchara, pero le escuchó. Lo supe por el bufido que salió de sus labios. - Sé que eres tú. Es una locura, lo se, pero también se que el hecho de que tu estés aquí no es una coincidencia. Has venido porque amabas a mi abuela.

- Es cierto. - conseguí decir, a pesar de que la situación me estaba superando.

- ¿Qué es lo que eres?

- No te lo puedo decir. - dije. Rosalie ya había puesto el coche en marcha.

- Vale. No preguntaré. Me conformo con saber que lo que decía la abuela era cierto. No había perdido el juicio como muchos pensaban. - dijo, sonriendo. Conseguí sonreir yo también. - ¿Crees que podemos vernos algun otro día en un lugar mejor?

- Por tu seguridad, no. Deberías olvidar esto.

- No pienso hacerlo. - dijo, mirándo hacia atrás. - Bueno, me están esperando. Gracias por venir.

- No hubiera podido estar en otro lugar.

- Me alegro de saber que todo era verdad. - dijo, abrazándome, lo que me sorprendió mucho. - Me alegro de saber que tengo un abuelo, aunque sea más joven que yo. - soltó una risita y se secó las lágrimas con el puño. - Tú también deberías marcharte. Tu novia tiene prisa.

- Si...

- Nos vemos.

Le vi alejarse e ir a abrazar a una mujer de unos cincuenta años, que debía de ser su madre. Me metí en el coche y miré a Rosalie. Nunca había visto en su rostro tal expresión.

Quise preguntarle, pero no me atreví.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Edward nos estaba esperando en la puerta. Me abrazó en cuanto llegué a su lado. Rosalie, como si no hubiera nadie allí, pasó por nuestro lado y entró en la casa sin siquiera mirarnos.

- ¿Qué le has hecho?

- Nada.

- Vamos a cazar.

No dije nada, simplemente le seguí.

No hablamos, nos dedicamos a alimentarnos.

Durante uno de los momentos en que estábamos comiendo, de la nada, apareció una joven que no tendría más de dieciocho años.

Lo primero que me sorprendió es que no la había oído llegar, lo segundo, es que sonreía, aunque nos estaba viendo alimentarnos de animales y, tercero, que no olía como un humano. Era uno de los nuestros. Y nunca mejor dicho, porque sus ojos no eran rojos, sino dorados, como los de mi familia. Al momento, un chico rubio apareció a su lado.

- Hola. - dijo con voz cantarina.

- Hola. - dije yo. Edward no decía nada. Solo les miraba.

- Me llamo Alice.

- Nosotros somos...

- Emmett y Edward Cullen. - dijo, lo que me sorprendió mucho. "¿Como sabe nuestros nombres?"

- Ve el futuro. - dijo Edward.

- Y tu eres todo un lector de mentes. - dijo, acercándose a nosotros dando brinquitos. - Bueno. ¿Cuando vamos a casa?

Miré a Edward, que no dejaba de mirar a la tal Alice y al chico, que aun no había dicho nada. Edward me miró, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a andar. La chica cogió a su acompañante del brazo y siguieron a Edward.

- ¿No vienes, Emmett? - dijo la chica.

Les seguí al cabo de unos segundos. En cuanto llegamos a casa, la pareja fue a hablar con Carlisle y yo aprobeché el momento para ir a hablar con Rose, que estaba en la cocina con Esme.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, cariño? - dije sin moverme de la puerta. Esme besó la frente de Rosalie y, en cuanto estuvo a mi lado, besó mi mejilla. - Rose...

- Perdona mi comprotamiento. - dijo, volviéndose para mirarme. - Ha sido todo muy extraño.

- ¿Estás enfadada?

- No. Estoy muy feliz por ti. Tienes una familia.

- Si. Tú.

Entendí muy bien porque Rosalie se había molestado. Ella siempre había deseado tener hijos y nietos, pero nunca iba a conesguirlo, y yo, sin quererlo, si tenía.

- Y Emmett, tu nieto.

- Rose, tu eres mi familia. Te amo, y no me apartaré de ti en todo lo que me queda de vida, que es siempre. - acaricié su mejilla y sonrió. - Me encanta tu sonrisa.

- Gracias. ¿Quienes son los que están con Carlisle?

- Creo que pronto lo vamos a descubrir. Y vamos a hacerlo juntos.

- Te quiero Emmett McCarty.

- No. McCarty no. Emmett Cullen.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Sopresa!**

**He vuelto!**

**Tenía el principio del capi escrito por ahí, pero lo perdí y me lo he vuelto a inventar, aunque recuerdo que mi intención no era hacer un capi así. Simplemente, me he sentado frente al ordenador y he comenzado a escribir. Y así me ha salido.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besitos a todas!**

**Pd: opiniones por fi.**


End file.
